


The Aftereffects

by Smellslikezombies



Series: Haikyuu Smutty One-Shots [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellslikezombies/pseuds/Smellslikezombies
Summary: You're smoking with your boss, which may not have been the smartest move. Oh, well.
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Smutty One-Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721854
Comments: 6
Kudos: 236





	The Aftereffects

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i would like to preface that ive never tried weed! sorry if this isn't accurate. i also wrote this in about an hour from 230am-320am so please forgive any super bad mistakes!! Also Ukai and reader are around the same age in this fic, just in case it wasnt clear

You never expected yourself to actually smoke weed with your boss while you were on the clock, but suddenly Ukai had pulled out a few joints, asked if you’d like to join, and now you were in the private back room smoking with someone who had quickly become your work crush. 

It’s not like you were looking for a boyfriend when you signed up for this job. You had applied and once the interview came, you found yourself completely unfocused as you sat across from a man with spiky blonde hair, an unlit cigarette perched precariously between his lips. All you could focus on was how his lips formed the questions, how his long fingers drummed against the table, how a few hairs had fallen out of his head band and settled against his forehead from working through the morning. You knew that if you took this job, every day would be a lot like that one, but it was the only option. 

Soon, homelessness seemed better.

It was just... _unfair_. The sleeves of the t-shirt under his apron would fall back to his shoulders whenever he lifted a box up, giving you a full view of his biceps flexing with the effort. He mentioned that he was a volleyball player and a coach for the local school, which was evidenced by a lot of the teenagers coming in to say hi and grab snacks after practice. One of them, the one with the shaved head and the weird hairline, tried taking a bite out of you, but you quickly shut it down and laughed at his exaggerated pout as his friends carried his dejected body out the door, shouting thank yous over the bell of the door. 

And now you were in the back room. Smoking. With your hot boss. 

You let out a large cloud of smoke, enjoying the buzz of the drug in your mind as you looked over at Ukai with his bare feet on the table, leaning back in his chair with two legs dangerously hovering over the floor. “You’ll fall.” you warned, but he laughed after taking another hit and carrying the joint between his fingers. You already thought his laugh was the sexiest sound you’d ever heard, but you decided that watching him throw his head back and expel the smoke with the sound was the sexiest thing you’d ever seen. As soon as he did, his chair lost balance, sending him flying backwards as his back hit the floor with a loud crack. You were out of your seat in a second and you leaned down to get on the floor, joint forgotten in an ashtray on the table. 

“Ukai! What the fuck did I tell you?!” you exclaimed, pleasant buzz from the weed still clouding your mind from the possible consequences of this. 

“I’m fine, thank you for your concern,” he sighed, bringing the joint he somehow managed to hold onto back to his lips for another drag. The loud crack seemed to be from the chair, which was now sporting a large split in the wood of the back. You pointed to it, sending Ukai into a fit of giggles as he continued laying on the floor. Hearing him ensured that you followed him, leaning your head into his chest as you laughed with him. You both slowly calmed down before Ukai took another hit, offering the joint to you as he blew out his hit. You accepted and sat up, failing to realize that you had somehow moved to straddle his waist in the laughing fit that took you both over. He didn’t seem to mind as his hands settled on your hips, patiently waiting for you to finish your hit. 

“This is nice.” He broke the silence, looking up at you with half-lidded eyes that suggested he wasn’t just thinking about ‘nice’ things. 

“Yeah, the weed is top shelf.” He shook his head, further dislodging his head band and releasing more of his hair that splayed below him on the floor. 

“No. This.” He patted your hips and gave you a blissed out smile. You slightly panicked over what that exactly meant, but the weed significantly dulled your ability to really care, so you nodded along with him. 

“Yeah.”

“You wanna fuck?”

“Sure.” You quickly removed your shirt, revealing a boring bra that you might’ve been embarrassed of had Ukai not been looking at your chest like it held the answers to the universe. Drugs forgotten, you reached behind your back to unclasp it, but stopped when he sat up and his hands grabbed your wrists, pulling your own hands away and wrapping them around his neck. You took out his fallen headband and placed it on the table above you, gasping as he took the opportunity to suck on the sensitive skin of your neck. Your hands found their way into his hair, pulling on the strands that you gripped between your fingers. He let out a moan against your skin, teeth scraping the bites that were sure to litter your skin by the time he was done. You gave another experimental tug, a little bit harder this time, and his hips involuntarily bucked up, giving you a good feel of the bulge under his apron. 

You moved off of him to help him undress easier until he was just in boxers and you were only in your underwear. His eyes kept drifting to your chest and stomach, fingers eager to feel the skin as he continued to paint bruises into the flesh of your neck. You moved your leg to straddle him once again and pulled his hair, ripping a loud moan from his chest. Partnering your pulls with the rolls of your hips against the tent in his boxers, you easily reduced him to a panting mess below you, fingertips gripping your hips so tight, they were sure to leave marks soon after he took his hands away. He was pulling your body down to increase friction, but you decided it wasn’t enough and quickly removed the rest of the fabric covering you. He let out a small sound of awe at your body on top of him, eyes meandering to and from each part of you exposed to him. 

You lifted your hips up and pulled his boxers down, making him hiss as the cool air hit the skin of his erect cock. You solved his problem by easily sinking down on him, letting out an exhale at how well he filled you. He threw his head back and groaned, grip on your hips the perfect mix of pleasure and pain. 

“ _Yes, Ukai_ ,” you moaned, head falling onto his shoulder as you adjusted. 

“Say my name again.”

“ _Ukai, please fuck me_.” You punctuated it with a good hair tug and a bite to his earlobe, spurring him into action as he lifted your hips and slammed you back down onto his lap, his sizable length reaching your sweet spot. You cried out, grip tightening on his locks as he continued to fuck you, bringing you to the brink of ecstasy in a matter of minutes. You weren’t sure if it was the weed or if Ukai was just that gifted, but this felt _great_. His hand snaked down to rub circles around your clit and just before climaxing, you decided that it was all Ukai. 

“Come for me, yeah?” It was phrased like a question, but you answered it with a loud moan as you followed the command hidden there. You were holding onto his hair so hard you were scared that you were hurting him, but he quickly followed you into orgasm, filling you as he came. “ _Fuck!_ ” 

You calmed yourself by pressing gentle kisses to his neck and jaw, feeling his grip on your body slacken as he cooled down, tracing his hands down to your thighs and tracing circles on the flushed skin. 

He seemed to be deep in thought, which worried you. “What are you thinking about?”

He hummed. “That was...really good.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this!! this is my last one for the night (or well morning) because im sure my dog is getting annoyed with the sound of keys tapping, so yeah! dont forget to comment if you liked!


End file.
